Lucifer
by tutuu
Summary: Ese chico, piensa que con una mirada encantadora me convencerá, es listo, inteligente y astuto, sabe lo que siento, sabe que le amo, que por el he pensado en cometer el pecado de la lujuria y caer en el deseo, y de ahí, al infierno… Sin más…. Corte aquel par de alas - 1859 & 8059
1. Chapter 1

_Ese chico, piensa que con una mirada encantadora me convencerá, es listo, inteligente y astuto, sabe lo que siento, sabe que le amo, que por el he pensado en cometer el pecado de la lujuria y caer en el deseo, y de ahí, al infierno…_

_**Sin más,…. Corte aquel par de alas**_

_Él amaba sus alas, tan hermosas, únicas y codiciadas por el resto…_

**_-¿Cómo me dices que me amas y me arrebatas mis alas?-_**

_-…como dices amarlo si lo traicionas,…-_

_**1859 & 8059**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Destierro**

Él sea revelado

Su belleza le hace creer que es superior al resto, que está por encima de los demás, del resto de nosotros.

El hecho de que con solo una mirada sea capaz de cautivarnos, de hechizarnos, le ha hecho pensar que puede estar el al mando, no es más que un ser malcriado y consentido que se a emberrinchado.

Él es hermoso

Sus ojos verdes, sus cabellos y alas plateadas le hacen resaltar, al amanecer, atardecer y anochecer.

Más sin embargo

Es un traidor

Quien lo pensaría

Que él, el más devoto a nuestro señor seria quien se revelaría contra el mismo.

Consiguió algunos aliados, engaño a uno cuantos humanos, les hizo desear el poder, el dinero, el cuerpo ajeno, planto el pecado en ellos.

-Hayato, no seas estúpido-

-¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? eres el que menos cree en él, ¿Por qué lo sigues? eres el más fuerte de todos Hibari Kyoya ¿Por qué obedecer a alguien que carece de cualquier fuerza en batalla? alguien que tan solo se limita a mirar y mandar.-

-por qué es lo correcto… es lo justo…-

-por favor Hibari, déjalo, ven conmigo-

Ese chico, piensa que con una mirada encantadora me convencerá, es listo, inteligente y astuto, sabe lo que siento, sabe que le amo, que por el he pensado en cometer el pecado de la lujuria y caer en el deseo, y de ahí, al infierno…

Mas no soy un imbécil que se deja engatusar, no soy alguien a quien se pueda domar.

-lo lamento…-

No hay por qué seguir con esta charla viciosa, que no nos llevara a ningún lado, solo a enfrascarnos más, a perder el tiempo.

La batalla no dura mucho, podrá ser bello, pero carece de fuerza en la batalla, es débil, frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, como un recién nacido.

Es por eso que ahora se encuentra en el piso, sangrando por múltiples heridas ocasionadas por mis armas.

Es tanta su belleza, que incluso en estos momentos se ve hermoso.

Que desperdicio

¿Por qué lo hiciste hayato?

¿Por qué te revelaste ante dios, ante Primo?

-...él nunca nos ha engañado, desde un principio nos dijo lo que significaba ser un ángel… jamás debiste enamorarte de ese humano-

-¡cállate! ¡Tú qué sabes de amar!? ¡Él era un buen chico! no merecía esa muerte, él pudo hacer algo, PUDO HABER EVITADO LA MUERTE DE YAMAMOTO… - haces una pausa – el no merecía la muerte, mucho menos el infierno ¿Qué hizo el para perder el derecho a los cielos? ¿A la vida eterna?

-….-

¿Qué te puedo decir?

Dices que yo no sé lo que es amar, te equivocas

Pues te amo a ti… y demasiado… más… eso no me impide cumplir con mi deber

-el deber esta antes que el amor, que cualquier sentimiento…-

Sin más,…. Corte aquel par de alas

Escuche su garganta desgarrarse con un ensordecedor grito de dolor.

Él amaba sus alas, tan hermosas, únicas y codiciadas por el resto…

Aquello de lo que más se enorgullecía

Acabo de arrebatárselo.

-no podrás volver a cruzar los cielos, no eres digno de ello-

Lloras sin consuelo, estas en un charco de sangre, ya no eres más un ángel, ahora eres un ángel caído que ha perdido sus alas.

-¿Cómo me dices que me amas y me arrebatas mis alas?-

-…como dices amarlo si lo traicionas, él era un fiel devoto a dios, luchas contra lo que el defendió con fiereza-

Silencio

Frio y ensordecedor silencio

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho, no tengo el valor para matarte, ni la fuerza para continuar con el peso de tu muerte sobre mis hombros.

-yo… conocido como el arcángel Miguel en el mundo humano, Hibari Kyoya para los ángeles, representante de la justicia divina... te destierro del cielo Gokudera Hayato-

Yamamoto Takeshi era un hombre de dios, ayudaba al prójimo, alimentaba a los pobre y cuidaba de los huérfanos… pero él se suicidó… renuncio a la vida, y con ello a los cielos.

* * *

Bueno... se termino, no es mi intención el ofender a alguien, ya sean creyentes o no, es solo un vaga historia producto de mi engañosa imaginación.

espero les haya gustado y también actualizar pronto.

gracias por haber leído!

bye besos~ ;D

PD:

¿review?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Lucifer**

Han pasado muchos años, un par de milenios.

El hijo de Dios vino al mundo, y fue sacrificado por los mismos humanos.

Sin embargo, aún existen personas buenas, inocentes y leales a nuestro señor.

Nuevamente camino por las oscuras calles de un barrio bajo, buscando a ese chico al cual me han mandado a salvar.

Según la información que el jefe Giotto me ha mandado, él es un buen chico, de buenos pensamientos, jamás le ha hecho nada a nadie. Pero, la muerte de su joven novia, esa niña de secundaria llamada Haru, le afecto demasiado.

Primo teme que haga alguna estupidez y atente contra su vida

Es por eso que estoy aquí

Para salvarlo del infierno.

Continúo caminando y le veo.

Cabellos castaños, un corte algo extraño y ojos color almendra, es el, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

De pie en el puente, tratando de darse valor para saltar a la transitada calle que se encuentra abajo.

Una muerte segura

Si no te mata la caída, los autos lo harán.

Miro al chico, y le ordeno que baje, que se aleje del barandal.

No me ve, pero me siente.

Se arrepiente, se da cuenta que aquello es una estupidez y se pone nuevamente en un lugar seguro, le sigo hasta que está por llegar a su casa, no quiero que sus tendencias suicidas vuelvan a despertar.

Le observo entrar, mi trabajo ha terminado aquí.

Me alejo un par de calles cuando, nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo te veo.

-Hibari Kyoya… -

-Gokudera Hayato… o, debería decir… Lucifer-

-qué más da, se me conoce por muchos nombres lucifer, satanás, el diablo…blablablá….estás perdiendo tu toque, arcángel Miguel-

Miro a tu costado y le veo, ese niño de ojos castaños, atado con un par de esposas a ti.

-al final, termino ahorcándose en el baño, ¿Qué patético no?-

-tú lo obligaste-

-corrección, solo le di un pequeño empujón cuando se ató la cuerda al cuello-

¿Cómo puedes ser tan maldito y hermoso a la ves? aun sin tus alas, y con toda esa energía negra emanando de tu cuerpo, sigues provocándome ganas de caer en el pecado, continuas siendo la manzana prohibida que tanto deseo, que tanto anhelo.

Truenas tus dedos y observo como demonios se llevan al chico a las profundidades del infierno

No puedo hacer nada, él se ha suicidado, el mismo se cerró las puertas del cielo.

-no has cambiado nada Kyoya-

-….-

Me miras, me inspeccionas.

Siento odio

Me aborreces

-has caído tan bajo-

-fuiste tú quien me ha mandado abajo, tú me arrebataste mis alas, tú me desterraste del cielo hace miles de años, cuando la historia de la humanidad apenas empezaba a ser escrita ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? –

Rencor

-no, no lo eh olvidado, todos los días me culpo de tu estado, de no haberte podido salvar de la perdición-

-¿salvar? … ¿culpa? ¿Tu?... ni siquiera dudaste en acabarme-

-… te pude haber matado aquel día-

-más no lo hiciste, eres débil, aunque no lo admitas, me amabas, y lo sigues haciendo-

-jamás lo eh negado-

-eres tan tonto como los humanos, enamorarse… -

-Tú también te enamoraste, amabas a Yamamoto Takeshi con locura-

-cállate-

-por eso buscabas a Tsunayoshi… él te recuerda a Takeshi, no en el físico, más si en su forma de ser, tan inocente –

-…..-

Ahora es tu turno de guardar silencio

-Nos veremos Hibari Kyoya, o… Arcángel miguel, ¿así te llaman los humanos no?-

Sin decir más te marchas, nuevamente te veo partir, sé que debo terminarte, debo de acabarte… mas no puedo hacerlo

Hayato, te sigo amando con locura, y si no puedo dejar de hacerlo, terminare por conocer el infierno.

…Lucifer….

…Te mataré…

* * *

Gracias por leer~!

PD:

¿review?


End file.
